molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Inspector Javert
Inspector Javert rapped against Judge Judy and Judge Dredd as a third party in Judge Dredd Vs. Judge Judy. He was voiced by David Ohlsen. Information on the Rapper Javert is the main antagonist in the novel Les Miserables by Victor Hugo, and in the numerous play and film adaptions of the story. He is a very strict law enforcer who believes that all long–term criminals have chosen to be the way they are and deserve no sympathy, due to having been born in the same impoverished circumstances which tend to produce such degenerates and managing to escape them, but failing to realize that not everyone in such circumstances has the opportunity to do so. Javert spends most of the novel's many–years–long plot intermittently pursuing parole–violating minor convict Jean Valjean, and near the end he is saved from execution by other impoverished lawbreakers by Valjean, which finally makes him realize that he has been wrong in his black–and–white thinking and drives him to suicide. Javert was played by Russell Crowe in the most recent and famous film adaptation, and his performance and character have been heavily mocked online. Lyrics Verse 1: ...And I'm Javert! I protest these boasts of thine; Think your jursiprudences are up to snuff with mine? This I swear by the stars: I'll make the both of you see You can only dream a dream of being as lawful as me I'm an obstinate gaoler of miserable criminals An OG MC at the professional pinnacle Through rain and snow and mud, chase you down wherever you go Till you wet yourselves with blood, I'm the victor like Hugo Born down in the gutter with the abaisses Undercover with the friends of the ABC Know my law to the letter like my ABCs For I'm a warrior of justice like the ABCs Steal a loaf of bread? Twelve years a slave, zero pity You're a dead man Dredd, moving down to under city Judy, do yourself a favour and avoid this confrontation You'll be standing in your grave on lifelong probation Verse 2: Sacre Bleu, this does not compute! I came to challenge these 2, but they give Javert the boot. Both united in denouncement in my means of law pursuit; It seems like at the end of the day my efforts all have been moot. I see the error now in the principles by which I have lived, And yet my stubborness remains that myself I can't forgive, So now there's nowhere I can turn, there's no place I can hide; There is no way to go on, this is the day the law died! Trivia *He is the second French character in the series, after Gaston. *He is the second novel character to rap, after Ernst Stavro Blofeld. *He is the first character in the series to commit suicide, in this case both in the battle and in his original story. Though Rorschach basically committed the equivalent of suicide-by-cop in Watchmen, he did not die in his battle. *Oldest fictional character featured in the series, and the second–oldest overall next to King Hammurabi. Category:Characters